


Love is meant to go around

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: This is a scrapped piece I started but won't finish;Royal AU & Poly





	Love is meant to go around

**Author's Note:**

> I might revisit this idea, But maybe with a change of Ships. For now, here. There was going to be a whole poly relationship, and it is mentioned. This was uploaded via mobile so sorry for the format.

"Come on Jace," Alec says, motioning his hands for Jace to come at him and with a smirk upon his lips, Jace does as gestured. Hand going to make a blow right in Alec's abdomen, which was only blocked when Alec grabbed hold of Jace's clenched fist and was quick to move his other arm under Jace's arm to lift him up and throw him down on the mat.  
The pair take a breather and were about to go again when Isabelle walked into the room, "Boys, enough training. We've got to go get ready," She says, giving a glare to the boys even though there was no heat in it. "Also, Monday it's me and you training Jace."  
Jace gives a small nod of his head, grabbing the water bottle and downing the contents down his throat as Isabelle left to get herself ready.  
It was a Saturday evening and their parents were out on an important business meeting with the government. Why Maryse hasn't left the bastard would forever baffle Jace and his siblings, she didn't deserve to put work before her own happiness. Because while she was tough on them as kids, she saw how it affected them and their relationship with her. She was, and is trying, but the same could not be said for Robert. When Alec had came out, Robert was quick to go find a female he deemed perfect for his oldest son, the heir for the throne. This was five years ago, and five years ago is when Jace and his siblings started becoming closer with their mother.  
They were out, which meant that all three of the Lightwood kids would be able to leave the castle, or mansion, depends on your choice of words. The siblings just like to call it home, because it's where they've been raised, and where they live. If Robert were home, he only really ever let one of the kids out at a time, claiming it would cause trouble if more than one left the place. So, that often meant that Alec and Jace were locked up in the house until Isabelle returned home from university where she was studying for a medical degree.  
Maryse was more lenient, wanting her kids to have the freedom and to live their lives, and maybe find the love that she thought she had for themselves. She always covers for Alec when he goes out to see his boyfriend, Magnus Bane and would cover for Isabelle whenever she would sneak out to talk to an art student that her brothers love to tease her about having a crush on. She even covers when Jace goes out on his usual, Saturday night trip. Always having the best excuse as to why Robert isn't able to find the particular child that he wants.  
Jace had finished changing into some clean clothes and walked out of his room to see Isabelle standing at the door, waiting with a big grin on her face, "So, are we going to make up our mind if we want the bartender or if we want the singer?" She muses, not letting that red smile fall from her face as she falls into step with Jace.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Iz," Jace says with a light shrug, and Alec is walking out of his room in some very nice clothing, and dare he say it, a bit of colour.   
"Mum and Robert are coming back tomorrow, we, if we don't make it back home tonight have to be back home by one," Alec instructs, giving a roll of his eyes as Jace and Isabelle salute him with mocking grins upon their features. "Max is in bed, asleep."  
"Wonderful, of we go," Isabelle grins, linking her arms with her brothers as they head down the hall and to the car that they had waiting for them at the steps.  
__  
It was a bit of a drive into the town, but they didn't mind because it was nice watching as the scenery would change from that of their secluded home, to the busy bustling streets of the town. For once, they were all headed to the same destination, a bar called Hunter Moon, where they have a live band playing every night. Every Saturday night was always the same band, Rock Solid Panda, why they picked that name, the siblings would never understand. It was dark enough outside that they aren't recognised right away which makes for a lovely entrance into the bar.  
Alec spots his boyfriend by the stage, chatting away with the band and goes towards them, and Isabelle does the same, claiming that her art friend was one of the friends. So Jace goes to take his usual seat at the bar, watching as the woman behind the bar gives a light roll of her eyes before walking over to him.  
"What is it that I can get you tonight your highness?" There is no sense of formality in her tone as she speaks, just acting as if he weren't royalty and just another customer. Her curls framed her face nicely, and Jace just smiled at her.  
"My usual would be lovely Maia," He looks over to Alec and Isabelle before deciding that if they wanted a drink, they'd probably get it themselves. It isn't long before his usual order is sitting in front of him and he takes it, giving a small thanks before taking a sip of the liquid.  
"Is this the bartender?" Isabelle asks, a teasing tone in her voice as she comes up behind Jace, followed by a redhead whose clothing looks like they belong to a painter. She must be Isabelle's artist friend Jace thought to himself.  
Shrugging a little, he looks at his sister not playing her game, "Yes she is a bartender, hence why she's behind the bar Izzy." He wasn't going to let her embarrass him, not tonight, not ever.  
Isabelle rolls her eyes before ordering herself a drink, and one for Clary before dragging Jace over to a table despite his protest. What, that seat always had the best view of the stage and was close to the bar okay. "Jace, this is Clary and Clary this is my brother Jace."  
Clary holds her hand out for him to shake, and he does just that, before letting a smirk form upon his lips, "You know, I've heard a lot of things about you Clary. Just glad I can put a name to all the praise. I almost thought Izzy had made you up." Jace can certainly feel the heel of Isabelle's shoe as she kicks him from under the table. Hey, two can play at this game. He just shoots her a smirk before taking another sip of his drink, just as Alec and Magnus took the remaining seats just as the band had finished setting up their gear.  
"It's the last Saturday night of the month, so you all know what that means," The lead singer of the band says into the mic, a big smile plastered upon his lips. The glasses he wore, a little big for his face, but they suited him very well. "Cover night, and me and my flatmates having been listening to this band since their latest album dropped, we're going to cover them. So, here goes the first song."  
He bobs his head a little as he listens to the music playing, his fingers moving against the guitar he had strapped to him. "This moment feels like an echo, we've done this dance a thousand times  
you say that I need a refill..." Voice a nice melody, complimenting the instruments that played.  
Clary was humming along to the song, bobbing her head and Jace couldn't help but notice how Maia smirked a little when Simon, the singer, looked at her with a similar smirk upon his lips. Like they were sharing a secret that only the two of them knew of and maybe, just maybe there was a pang in his heart but he isn't going to admit to that anytime soon so he just downed his drink.  
The door to the bar, opened and closed as people would come and go, some meeting up with their friends. Some just drinking for the sake of drinking and others enjoying the music being played by the band. It was nice environment, and Isabelle could see why her brother always came here every Saturday night. It was friendly, and nice – and the singer and the bartender weren't too bad on the eyes either. She wasn't going to let her brother let live this down, not when she sees the way his eyes linger upon the singer, or the careless flirting he does as he orders another drink before planting his ass back down at their table.  
"... And I'll hate the goodbye, but I won't forget the good times..."  
Voice so charming, it called to him like a sailor to a siren and this was Simon's siren song, making him want to just watch as the other sung upon the stage, letting himself go like he didn't have a care in the world about anything else but the music. He must of dazed out, because standing right next to him was Lydia, with a little bit of a disgruntled look on her face as she looked at him.  
"I have been trying to get your attention for the past few lines of the song," She speaks with a small huff, and Jace gives a nod in lieu of an apology and he can feel Isabelle kick him from under the table. "I have this project for school, and I picked this subject before anyone else could."  
Jace raised an eyebrow at her, he's not entirely sure what she's going on about or why she is telling him this, "And..." He watches as Lydia motions for him to follow her, so he does and she leads him to just outside of the bar, very few people on the streets so the risk of someone eavesdropping was low.  
"The subject was; The Morgenstern Massacre," She says, a little bit of sadness in her eyes as she looked at Jace. "I am not expecting you to help me, I just was wondering if you would like too. Even if it's just me writing it from the research I do, and then just having you read over it. I want to have at least one piece of written work about this subject with you having gone over it and actually liking it."  
Oh, that. He remembers the day the news of what had happened spread around. Lots of media outlets, writing up stories and asking him a million and one questions. He was only ten years old for crying out loud when the press thought they could bombard him with those questions. "You know -,"  
"I know, you don't talk about it. I'm not asking you too, I'm just asking for the very least for you to look over my paper once it's written. If you do not like it, I as much as I will hate it... I won't hand it in. I promise you that," Lydia spoke, reaching a hand over to give his shoulder a small squeeze.  
They're quiet for a while, and he thinks it over, before he's deciding on, "How long do you have to write the paper?"  
"A month."  
"Okay," Jace says with a small nod of his head, "Come by tomorrow? Around, three? I'll help you with the paper."  
Lydia flashes him a small smile, "Will do, I'll bring my books I've got."  
"You won't need them," Jace says, flashing her a smile of his own. This was a risk, but he trust Lydia and for her to write this better than anyone else has ever done.  
__  
"Lydia, are you staying for dinner?" Maryse asks as she stands at the door, her arms folded neatly across her chest as she looked into Jace's room.  
"Oh, no your majesty," Lydia says with a formal nod of her head before she's pulling her bag closer to herself and putting all her things into it. "I do not like -."  
"No need to finish your sentence Lydia, I understand. What my husband said to you was way out of line, especially since he was the one who brought you here in the first place. Jace, be polite and walk her to her car, I do not want her alone in the place," And with that, Maryse leaves the two and Lydia stands up, hooking her bag on her shoulder.  
Jace stood up, and gestured for her to walk with him. "You know, Maryse is okay with you calling her Maryse. You did after all date her daughter," Jace comments, giving her shoulder a light bump with his own.  
"I know, but I feel like I should still respect her, now since me and Isabelle are no longer together."  
Jace lets out a small laugh, "You're our friend, but you do you. Text me when you want to meet up for another chat about this."  
"I will... Also, Simon wanted me to give you this," Lydia says as she fishes out a CD case and hands it out to Jace, who takes it into his hand.  
Turning the case around in his hand, he sees that in scribbled handwriting is a small note saying, 'To the Prince, because you seem to like my music – Simon Lewis'. There were so many questions running through his mind, but the only one that formed was, "How do you know Simon?"  
"He's one of my flatmates," She replies as if it were that simple of an answer. Then they had reached the garage door, where Lydia had parked her car. So, Lydia gave her goodbye before leaving and Jace went back into the home, finding his away to the dining room where everyone else sat, waiting for him to join them.  
__  
He had a bag slung over his shoulder, a spare set of clothing in it because it's Wednesday, meaning Lydia isn't able to come into his place, so he would go to her – even if it meant defying Robert's stupid rule. Robert was now standing in front of him, blocking his way to the car.  
"Where do you think you're going Jace?" Robert questioned, authority leaking right into his voice, like he was expecting Jace to back down just from that question alone. But, clearly he doesn't know Jace that well.  
"To help Lydia with her paper, I'm the only one who can," Jace says, flashing one of his charming smiles. It was mostly the truth, the only bit a lie was that he was the only one – there were millions of articles and books out there about the event but what the pair had decided to do for her paper, he is the only one. Lydia was going to do her paper on the massacre, and how it's effected those close to it. Something that Jace has not told much of until now.  
"Are you dating Lydia?"  
There is a laugh leaving Jace's lips, "You and I both know that isn't going to happen anytime soon. She isn't interested in men."  
"Things could have changed s-,"  
"She is about as gay as Alec is, and that is very gay," With a smug up turn of his lips, Jace couldn't help but feel proud at the reaction it caused from the older male. The older may act like he's supportive, but they can see the way he reacts when he thinks no one is looking. "Lydia is a friend, and I want to help her with her paper. May I leave?"  
"Yes, you may. We wouldn't want Lydia failing at school," Maryse's voice spoke, coming from behind Jace and handing him a container. "Give this to Lydia, it's some baking – I did it, not Isabelle."  
Jace gave his mother a big smile, taking hold of the container and he can smell the freshly baked goods. She must have started them when Jace had told her that he was going to go out. "I'm sure she would love these. I'll let you know if I may end up staying over."  
"That is all I ask of, now go," Maryse says while giving a small shooing motion and pulling Robert away, and allowing for Jace to get in the car. Jace climbs in the car, he could hear Maryse talking in a clam voice to her husband. "Let the kids live for crying out loud Robert..."  
Her voice trailing off as the car pulls away, and drives him away from his home and into the town. This would honestly be the first time he's been to Lydia's house, because ever since he has meet the woman those years ago she had come over to their home. It was a calming drive, and the driver is parking the car right outside a nice looking two story house. He thanks the driver, and tells him that he'll give notice when he wants to be picked up. He walks up and knocks on the door, waiting for someone to answer the door. It wasn't long, until the door opened and a guy, in a nice looking suit stood in front of him – clearly a bit shorter then Jace was. "Alec isn't here your highness, Magnus and him -,"  
"Raphael, he's here to help me with my paper," Lydia's voice called out before she appeared behind the male, Raphael. "Come on in Jace."  
Raphael stepped aside, and Lydia started to walk down the hall, "Remember to be quiet, Simon's asleep. Lydia, I'm going to head into work."  
Lydia gave a small nod of her head, "Okay, be safe. See you when you get home."  
With that, Raphael left with a set of keys in his hand and Jace followed Lydia into a big living area. A huge TV sat upon the wall, with a bunch of CD's, DVD's and games below it. Three sets of couches and a big coffee table, where there was a cup and paper and pens laying, splayed out on the surface.  
Jace takes a seat on one of the cushions that were on the floor next to the table, and Lydia sat next to him, and they started to work on the paper. Sometimes they would talk about something off topic, but then get back onto the right one. Every now and then, they'd pick at the baking Maryse had made. It was relatively peaceful in the house, Magnus popped in to grab some clothes and Lydia attempted to tease but he was quick out the door but that was really all that had happened until a loud groan came from one of the rooms on the bottom floor.  
"What w-," Jace's question died on his tongue as the groan seemed to be followed by the sound of someone throwing up.  
"Simon, are you okay?" Lydia calls out as she stands herself up, giving a small apologetic look towards Jace.  
"No," A groggy voice replies, followed by a slight whimper, "I missed. I'm sorry Lyds. Oh god, Maia... she isn't going to-."  
"Simon, stop talking okay. I'll take care of it," Lydia says, pulling her hair into a bun. "I don't know if you would want to help, but could you help me with Simon? He's sick, I'll get him in the shower and you take the sheets."  
"Uh... I've n-,"  
"Of course you haven't. Just strip the bed of the sheets, and put them in the washing machine. There are more sheets in the cupboard in the laundry room, grab from the shelf labelled for Maia's bed," Lydia instructs, and Jace gives a nod of his head as he stands up and follows Lydia into the closest room to them.  
There was a bucket right next to the bed, and a very pale, and sweating Simon laying on the messy bed. Simon tries to push himself up when the pair walk into the room, he squints his eyes a little, "I must be very sick, I'm hallucinating that Prince Jace is here," Simon says with a groan before flopping himself back onto the bed.  
There is a soft laugh coming from Lydia's lips, "You are not hallucinating Simon, I'll go get the shower going for you. How does that sound?"  
A mumbling and a nod was all that could be heard from Simon's form on the bed. With a soft shake of her head, Lydia leaves the room, a few seconds later the sound of water streaming down filled the otherwise quiet house and Lydia was back in the room within seconds. She pulls the blankets gently off of Simon, helping him out of bed and giving Jace the directions to the washhouse.   
Lydia helps him out of the clothing he had, guiding him into the streaming water, "Hey, I'm going to go check on Jace, clean up and bring you a set of clothes to put on after the shower, okay. You should be fine for a few moments, if not, call out."  
"Thanks Lyds," Simon's voice was weak as he let the words slip past is lips, his forehead resting against the wall of the shower as he slumped against it. The water a cool temperature on his heated body, it was nice despite the protest his body has to him standing up. He's pretty sure his legs will give out at any given moment. He manages to reach for the soap, he's not really trying, his body just doesn't feel up to it but he's just doing it like it's memory, like auto pilot. It's hard to tell how much time had gone by, but he does hear his name being called, and a slight hand on his shoulder. His head turns to see Lydia giving him a small smile, "Sorry."  
"It's okay Simon, let's get you got of the shower and back in bed. And yes, you are staying in Maia's bed, no arguing it," Lydia says as she shuts the water off and hands Simon a towel. "I'll save you a cupcake that Queen Maryse made for when you get better. She's an amazing baker."  
That got a light smile out of the sick male, "That would be lovely. You're amazing you know that," Simon manages to say as he pulls on the boxers that were sitting on the vanity.  
"I try. You know how you lost that mixed CD you made of your song recordings for Jace?" Lydia muses as she leans against, crossing her arms against her chest. Simon gives a small nod of his head, he remembers asking if anyone had seen it the other day, but everyone just shrugged their shoulders. "I might have given it to him Sunday and he might think that you asked me to give it to him."  
"Why did you do that? I wasn-,"  
"I know Si, which is why I did. Spiderman Homecoming is coming out soon right?" Lydia asks, changing the subject as Simon pulls on the shirt she had picked out for him. Simon gives a light nod of his head, "I have an idea. When you are feeling better, why don't you, me, Maia and Jace all go see it. A double date, and there we can also explain the whole relationship thing going on."  
"You don't even like Spiderman," Simon mumbles, and Lydia just rolled her eyes before placing a gentle hand on his back, and guiding him out of the bathroom.  
"True, but it's something you like, and I think it's your turn to pick the movie," Lydia replies as she and Simon walk back to the bedroom to see Jace putting the last of the pillows back on the bed. "Good you know how to make a bed, was afraid I was going to come back and see a mess."  
Jace let out a small laugh, rolling his eyes as he threw the pillow at Lydia, missing but it seemed deliberate. "Oh funny Lydia, there are somethings I know how to do."  
"Wow, and here I was thinking you'd be a privileged brat," Lydia replies with a fake gasp of surprise as she puts her hand over her chest.  
"How dare you, and I thought we were friends," Jace responds, with a big grin on his face.  
"Sorry, I only befriended you to date your sister," There is a fake pout on her lips, and she leads Simon back to the bed where he lays down, eyes starting to droop a little. Lydia presses a soft kiss to his forehead before grabbing the pillow off of the floor. She flicked on the TV and handed the remote to Simon. "Remember call out if you need anything. I'll make you a drink, and then I'll be in the lounge."  
"Okay," Simon mumbles as he fumbles with the remote, changing the channel to something decent as Lydia and Jace walked out of the room.   
Jace took a seat back at the table, and Lydia did as she said before flopping down next to Jace, with a drink of each of them as well. Lydia pulled her things close to herself, before passing a book she had found in the library, the title; Missing The Signs; Valentine Morgenstern's Massacre. Holding the book in his hand, he thumbed through the thing. His gut just dropping as his eyes skimmed past each word. Throwing the book across the table, Jace let out a huff and Lydia put a hand over his as silence fell over them until the sound of the door opened, and a set of footsteps sounded as they came closer.  
"I brought home some food for dinner, a late one," Maia's voice spoke as she walked into the living room, placing a plastic bag on the table, on top of Lydia's work. "How is Simon?"  
"A little better, he's forming proper sentences compared to this morning. He's got a drink next to him and when I went in last time, he was watching Lemonade Mouth." Lydia replies, opening up the bag and pulling out four containers of food, as well as a few plastic forks. It went quiet around the houses, and they could faintly hear the movie playing from the room. "I'm sure he's fallen asleep by now. He had a shower as well."  
"Good, is Clary here? Magnus?" Maia asks, taking a seat next to Lydia and pulling one of the containers close to herself, picking up one of the forks. Lydia shakes her head, saying that Magnus came by earlier to grab a set of clothing, and Clary said she was going to spend some time with her step father. "So, we nearly had the house to ourselves," The words fall out of Maia's mouth, and she gives a light glare towards Jace, who just shrugs a shoulder as Lydia hands him over a container and fork.  
"Maia, Saturday can you get it off? Simon isn't performing – he needs a week off," Maia just gives a small nod of her head as she put a forkful of food into her mouth to show that she was listening, "I was thinking that we should all go out to see the new Spiderman movie as a date, me, you, Simon and Jace."  
Jace's fork stopped about halfway up to his mouth, as he looked at the pair. "W-What?"  
"A date, Simon has wanted to ask you out forever," Lydia replies with a small shrug of her shoulder, "Simon should be well enough to see the movie by then. If not, I'll text you about it. That is, if you want to go on a date with Simon?"  
"I... I, yeah. I would like to go on a date with Simon," Jace responses, finally putting that forkful into his mouth. He has a date with Simon, maybe this could help him out.   
A big smile spread across Lydia's lips, as she held out a hand and Maia pulled out her wallet and handed her some money. Jace raised an eyebrow slightly, "Maia thought you would ask out him first, and Magnus thought you would ask out Maia first, so he owes me too." There is a slight smugness to Lydia's upturned lips as she pocketed the money down her top.  
"But technically you asked me out for him," Jace points out, looking between the pair.  
Maia just sighed a little, rolling her eyes, "Minor details," She says waving her fork in his face, "Simon asked you out by proxy, and most likely a setup from Lydia."  
"How dare you assume -,"  
"You learnt that from Izzy, you did something," Jace interrupts giving a small shake of his head, fighting a smile even though it did produce a little at the corner of his lips, and finished off his food with little small talk between the three. Lydia puts away her things, Maia leaving the room to check on Simon, and Jace checks the time seeing that if he went home now, the chances of getting growled out would be minimal. So standing up he says, "I guess I should go."  
"No, stay. Izzy and Alec stay out, you don't. Stay, that is an order your highness," Lydia tells him, pulling down onto the couch she was sitting on.  
"Remind me again, why we're friends?" Jace asks, as he watches as Maia comes out from the room in which Simon is in.  
"Because I'm awesome," A huge smile upon her lips as puts her legs over Jace, an attempt to make him stay there. Jace rolled his eyes before grabbing his phone, to give Maryse a quick text then he's settling his eyes on the TV in front of him, watching whatever it is that the girls decided to watch.  
He doesn't remember moving into a bed that night, but he did wake up in a room full of posters, comics, books and many other things. Including a guitar in the corner of the room. It didn't take him longer to register that it was Simon's, and when he went downstairs, Lydia told him how he ended up there. She maybe small, but she sure is strong. She had carried him all the way up when he fell asleep during the movie.  
Lydia offered to drive him back home, she needed to pick up some medicine so he accepted the offer. It was honestly something different, but it was nice. And he had a date with Simon, so it was all well. He greeted Maryse with a hug, and Isabelle was about to start teasing him, he could see the glint in her eyes so he made to walk to his room.

* * *

  
So the movie was good, Simon made them all stay until the very end of the movie. Literally until the last end credit rolled and now they were sitting in a little cafe, with their drinks in front of them as Maia was explaining their relationship. It seems that Maia and Simon are dating, but Maia is also dating Lydia and Simon is okay with it, and that Maia is okay with Simon wanting to date Jace. It was a little confusing if he was honest, no one was cheating and all were okay with each other dating the other. But, after a few hours of talking it out and asking questions he thinks he gets it.  
Maia and Lydia left Simon and Jace alone at the cafe, Lydia taking the van with her. So, he and Simon decided to head out of the cafe and for a small walk down the street. It didn't seem they had a destination in mind as they strolled down the street. He could feel Simon's hand brushing against his, and he itched to hold it so that is what he did. Linking their fingers together as they walked.  
"

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started this I have since found myself shipping other things so I kinda lost interest but I also didn't know where I was going to go after I got here


End file.
